The Van Zandts
by G 4 Life
Summary: This is my first Degrassi fic, a more detailed summary is within the story. plese Read and Review! UPDATE: Chapter 7 now online!
1. Chapter 1: Auspicious beginnings

1**A G 4 Life Production**

**Disclaimer:** "Degrassi: The Next Generation" Is a registered trademark of CTV and The-N. These characters are not mine, except for Marcus Van Zandt. If I owned Degrassi, I would have persuaded Ryan Cooley to make SOME appearances on the show on his own time (J.T. would not be dead). I hate Mia, Mia must die.

**The Van Zandts**

Genres: Self-Insertion, Drama, Romance

Relationships: J.T. and Liberty, J.T. and Mia (Maybe), others to be announced

Warnings: Mia bashing (possible), language, someone will get shot(Rick's rampage), Someone will get seriously hurt or killed in this fic

Synopsis: The drama storm that is school at Degrassi spares none, not even the "Smartest girl in school" and her two brothers. From Scandals, to pregnancies, to the death of classmates. Read on as the Van Zandts weather the storms and become stronger together as family.

**Chapter 1:**

**Auspicious beginings/Liberty goes gangsta!**

**The first day of school for 15 year old Marcus Van Zandt, Danny and Liberty's oldest brother, started with a 6:15am wake up call from his sister and a tumble out of bed. Today is the first day of school, in which Marcus starts the 10****th****, Liberty starts the 9****th****, and Danny starts the 8****th**** grades respectively. ****Marcus (also known as "Max) and Liberty get an early start on there walk to school, leaving Danny to sleep, since he's a heavy sleeper, and irritable when awoken early**. **Max was dressed in his Jeff Gordon gear, a Chase Authentics** **shirt, which was made to look like Jeff Gordon's uniform top, a Jeff Gordon hat, and a watch with Jeff Gordon's number(24) on the face of the watch. Liberty dresses a bit more conservative, a black shirt, Jeans, and sneakers. **

**Marcus: Alright, what's the plan?**

**Liberty: What plan?**

**Marcus: You know, "Operation: Snag J.T. Yorke?" The one you kept bugging me about the last two weeks?**

**Liberty: Oh, THAT plan. I don't know If I'm going to do it.**

**Marcus: What do you me "You don't know?" I spent the last two weeks teaching you what to say, now your backing out?**

**Liberty: It's not that I'm backing out, it's just, what If he doesn't like me?**

**Marcus: Liberty, he's just about your best friend, He assists in just about anything you've ever done at Degrassi, and he's stood for you on more than one occasion, trust me, he'll love you.**

**Liberty: But...**

**Marcus: No buts, remember, He told me how much he likes you.**

**Liberty: Ok, let's do it then.**

**Marcus: Cool, now, hears the plan**

**Marcus, Liberty, Emma, Toby, and Manny have been spending the Summer collaborating on "Operation: J-Lib hookup". The Name was Max's idea, The plan was to get J.T. and Liberty together as a couple. The last two weeks have filled with scheming, plotting, and rehearsals for this day. The plan was simple: **

**1. get J.T. to school 10 minutes early.**

**2. Get J.T. and Liberty alone.**

**3. Max would play catalyst, then back away**

**4. Watch the fireworks.**

**They get to school as planned, with Emma and company arriving moments later. A few minuets later, J.T. walks up, the plan was a go.**

**J.T.: Hi guys**

**Marcus: YO J.T., let me talk to you for a minute.**

**J.T.: Ok, **

**Marcus and J.T. walk away, while Emma, Manny, and Toby prep Liberty for her part.**

**Marcus: Hey J.T., I came through for you buddy.**

**J.T.: How?**

**Marcus: Well, remember when You told me that you have a crush on my Sister?**

**J.T.: Yeah?**

**Marcus: (Fake Dr Farnsworth voice) Good news, Liberty feels the same way.**

**J.T.: Really?!**

**Marcus: Yes, What do you want , a written declaration or something?**

**J.T.:No, no that's ok.**

**Marcus: I'm giving you the go son, but if you hurt my sister, your dead meat.**

**Marcus places two fingers behind his back, the signal that that its time for Liberty to start phase 3. Emma sees the sign, and tells Liberty to go. Shaking off her nerves, she walks over to J.T. and Max.**

**Liberty: (Nervously, blushing) Hi J.T.**

**J.T.: Hi.**

**Marcus: I'll leave you two to yourselves.**

**Marcus leaves and walks back to the group at the "staging area", a table right behind the J.T. and Liberty, to watch the festivities with the crew.**

**Manny: Are you sure this will work?**

**Marcus: Positive**

**Toby: This could backfire.**

**Marcus: I have a plan b.**

**Emma: Well, you sound confident.**

**Marcus: Well they both told me how much they LUUUUUV each other.**

**Toby: Really?**

**Marcus: Yep. So I decided to hook them up**

**Toby: Wow, Matchmaker Max.**

**Marcus: Yep**

**Manny: looks like its working**

**Marcus: How you figure?**

**Emma: Look at them.**

**The group looks just in time to see Liberty whisper something into his ear, kiss him on the lips, then walk away. J.T. falls in a mix of shock, joy, and happiness. They rush to him to check his status.**

**Emma: J.T.! Are you ok?**

**Marcus: I think he's unconscious, J.T.! Wake up buddy!**

**Toby: Is he alive?**

**Manny: Obviously, its not like Liberty has the kiss of death or anything.**

**Marcus: I'd be dead if she did.**

**Emma: Liberty kissed you once?**

**Marcus: Yeah, why? (Stunned silence) Whaaaat? Oh come on, she was 3, I was 4, it was cute then. Anyway, (To J.T.) J.T., if you can hear us, nod your head.**

**J.T. nods.**

**Toby: (sighs) At least he's conscious.**

**Marcus: Yeah, thank goodness.**

**Emma So what do we do now?**

**Marcus: Leave him, he'll be fine.**

**Toby: Are you sure?**

**Marcus: Yeah, I think.**

**Marcus, Toby, Emma, and Manny walk away from J.T., who's still recovering from his trance, and into the building, where they separate for home room. The 10****th**** graders have Mr. Simpson, which is good news for Spinner, since Mrs Kwan was, and still will be, a throne in his side. Marcus takes a seat with Jimmy, Hazel, and Spinner, his best friends**

**Marcus: What's up guys?**

**Jimmy: Hey Max**

**Spinner: Marcus, what's up?**

**Hazel: Hi Max. Have a good summer Mr. NASCAR?**

**Marcus: It's not a NASCAR deal yet. I'm still an Arca star for now. But it went well, I won 5 races this year, and even scored a few top 5 and 10's in the truck series/**

**Jimmy: Not bad.**

**Hazel: Yeah, you made the news every week up here.**

**Marcus: Cool, RCR is planning to move me to the Truck Series full time Next Year.**

**Jimmy: Great!**

**Spinner: Not bad for a guy that races in Circles all day.**

**Marcus: Spinner, like I say all the time, see me on the track, I will smoke you any time, any place.**

**Mr. Simpson: Alright settle down everyone. I'd like to welcome all of you back, especially Mr. Van Zandt, who just got back from his development tour for Richard Childress Racing, I believe.**

**Marcus: That's correct, I netted 5 Arca wins and 8 top 5 and top 10's cumulatively in the Craftsman Truck Series.**

**Mr. Simpson: Great! That's great news. There's a rumor out there that your going to race in the Truck Series full time next year.**

**Marcus: Actually, its more than a rumor, but the announcement isn't until before the Ford 200.**

**Mr. Simpson: Excellent, I wish you luck.**

**Marcus: Thank you sir.**

**Jimmy:(Whispering) Emma isn't still running that Boycott NASCAR petition, is she?**

**Marcus: Nope, after I explained to her NASCAR's efforts for diversity programs.**

**Mr. Simpson: Alright, now its time for locker assignments, come get it as I call your name, and I'll see you guys for Media Immersion class later.**

**One by one, the students receive their locker combos and leave for first period. Marcus's locker is in the same place, right outside Mr. Simpson's class. **

**Marcus: (To himself) I always get this locker.**

**Liberty: Hey Max**

**Marcus: Yo (hugs Liberty) Where's your locker?**

**Liberty: Right next to yours, as usual.**

**Marcus: Coo, hey is our "baby brother" here?**

**Liberty: (Laughs) Yeah, he finally got here. He had to help J.T. up.**

**Marcus: Oh, did J.T. Spill the beans?**

**Liberty: No, don't worry.**

**Marcus: Good. It took me two months to get you two together.**

**Liberty: Thanks again for hooking us up.**

**Marcus: Your welcome, I'd do anything for my "Baby Sister"**

**Liberty: (Laughs)**

**Marcus: Well, I'll see you, gotta get to Journalism. (Hugs liberty)**

**Liberty: See ya.**

**Marcus and Liberty separate to go to class. Next to racing, Photography is Marcus's favorite activity, which is why he chose Journalism for a class, and became a photographer for the grapevine, Degrassi's school newspaper, which is sister is the editor of. During class, as he is taking notes, he gets a text message from his sister saying "911, help me". He looks up, and sees his Sister, visibly distraut, clutching her History notebook.**

**Marcus: Mr. Stevenson, can I be excused, its an emergency.**

**Mr. Stevenson: Go ahead, remember to get the homework from someone.**

**Marcus: I will.**

**Marcus gathers his stuff and walks out and joins his sister in the hall way. They walk to the Grapevine Editor's office. They go inside, and Marcus begins his investigation.**

**Marcus: What's wrong?**

**Liberty: Some Girl named Maxine wrote some horrible stuff in my notebook.**

**Marcus:(Annoyed) I know you did not call me out of class for some stupid shit like this, is she teasing you about your damn discalcula or something?**

**Liberty: No**

**Marcus: Then what the fuck is it?**

**Liberty looks down, upset at her brother's tone of voice.**

**Marcus:(To himself) Whoops. (To Liberty) Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to catch an attitude sis, but if you don't help me, I can't help you.**

**Liberty: Remember when Emma accidentally started that rumor about me and Mr. Armstrong?**

**Marcus: I remember I almost "Accidentally" knocked Emma's brace face ass out. I was gonna knock her teeth straight. Why?**

**Liberty whispers into Marcus's ear**

**Marcus: What?! Where?**

**Liberty hands him the notebook.**

**Marcus: (Opens the notebook, reads quietly to himself) Liberty, you -explative- skank, you think your so -explative- special. J.T. is mine you -explative-, MAJOR -explative-,(closes the book) It just goes on like this. Who the fuck wrote this?**

**Liberty: Maxine Jones.**

**Marcus: Maxine, Maxine, that chick in your class that wears the close 3 sizes to small, think's she's cute but she's like the ugliest chick in the school?**

**Liberty: Yeah, but how do you know all that?**

**Marcus: Danny told me about her last year. Look, take this to Radditch, let him deal with it, I gotta get to class, oh and If she gets in your face, kick her ass.**

**Liberty: I'm against violence.**

**Marcus: We'll you've got clearance to engage. Now I gotta go(Hugs his sister) Cheer up ok, this will all be taken care of, ok?**

**Liberty: Ok.**

**Liberty goes to the principal's office, while Marcus returns to his locker, where he runs into Hazel.**

**Hazel: Hey, is your sis ok? I heard Maxine Jones wrote some pretty horrible stuff about her.**

**Marcus: (confused) How do you know?**

**Hazel: Your not the only one with connections in grade 9.**

**Marcus: True (sighs, shuts locker, leans against it)**

**Hazel: Hey, what's wrong Max?**

**Marcus: It's My sister. I'm worried about her psyche, Hazel. She's been through a lot, from the Armstrong incident, to dealing with discalcula, to female puberty, don't ask. I'm concerned for her, I don't like it when she's upset. It's not fair for her.**

**Hazel: Life is never fair.**

**Marcus: No dip.**

**Jimmy walks up to Hazel and Marcus.**

**Jimmy: Hey guys.**

**Hazel: Hey Jimmy.**

**Jimmy: What's with you?**

**Marcus: My sister's dirty laundry never dies.**

**Jimmy: Maxine Jones starting trouble?**

**Marcus and Hazel: How do you know?**

**Jimmy: News travels fast around here.**

**Marcus: I noticed. Hey, I gotta go, but do me a favor, pump those grade 9's for information on Maxine Jones.**

**Hazel: Will do.**

**Marcus: Thanks, I'll talk to you guys at lunch.**

**The rest of the morning was filled with questions and sympathy for Max and Liberty's situation. By lunchtime, he's had enough, he's so tired and depressed, he can barely eat.**

**Hazel: What's up Max, You've barely touched your food, and Chicken tenders and fries is your favorite.**

**Jimmy: Is Manny trying to get you to go out with Heather Sinclair again?**

**Marcus: No!, no. It's just this freakin Maxine thing, its killing me to see my sister like this.**

**Hazel: Well listen to this, I have some info on Maxine Jones.**

**Marcus: Shoot.**

**Hazel: Well, it seems Maxine believed SHE was in the front runner's spot in the "J.T. York sweepstakes".**

**Marcus: Ok**

**Hazel: Well, when she saw J.T. and Liberty holding hands in home room, she was livid! She took the notebook, and wrote that blistering note.**

**Marcus: I wrote**

**Jimmy: So what's going on now?**

**Marcus: She gave it to Radditch, I know Liberty's back in class. I don't know what happened to Maxine.**

**Hazel: Well tell your sister to keep a look out, Maxine is looking to stomp her out.**

**A lunch tray hits the floor with a loud clang, bringing silence to the lunchroom. When everyone looks, they see Maxine standing at Liberty's table.**

**Maxine: What are you doing with MY boyfriend** **you man stealing b!tch!**

**Liberty: (Standing) What are you talking about?! I didn't steal anyone, just leave me the fuck alone Maxine.**

**Maxine: I'm tired of little miss perfect getting her way.**

**Liberty: Your being irrational and pointless, just go away!**

**Maxine slaps Liberty so hard in reverberates through the whole cafeteria and sends Liberty's glasses flying, and pushes her down. Max Jumps up, but is restrained by Hazel and Jimmy, as J.T. is constrained by Toby, Emma, AND Manny.**

**Liberty jumps up, sans glasses, and delivers 3 hard punches to Maxine's face, what Liberty does next is stunning. She grabs Maxine by the neck, picks her up, and choke slams her onto the cafeteria floor.**

**J.T.: Holy cow**

**Marcus: (Pointing) OOOOOOOOOOOOOH BITCH!!!!**

**Marcus and J.T. break free from there respective captors and step in between Liberty and Maxine before anymore damage is done.**

**J.T.: Are you ok?**

**Liberty: Yeah, I think.**

**Marcus: Where did you learn all of that?**

**Liberty: I don't know.**

**Marcus: Hey, one tip, when you choke slam someone, lift more with your legs and less with your arms.**

**Liberty: (Chuckling) Shut up Max.**

**The whole afternoon, the conversation was son squarely on "Liberty's beat down" of Maxine Jones. Maxine was suspended 2 weeks for the fight and 5 for the note, while Liberty's actions were deemed to be in reaction to Maxine's actions, and spared any suspension or detentions from principal Radditch. As the school day concludes, J.T., Toby, Liberty, Danny, and Marcus walk home together.**

**Marcus: That was incredible, Liberty. I can't believe you gave Maxine Jones the business!**

**Liberty: Shut up Max**

**J.T.: Come on Liberty, you hit her 3 hard shots, and went WWE on her with the choke slam for the finisher!**

**Toby: You enjoyed that.**

**Danny: I did.**

**Marcus: Why?**

**Danny: Yeah. I didn't know my sister could kick so much ass!**

**Liberty: (annoyed) Shut up Danny.**

**Toby: What's wrong with you?**

**Liberty: I just about put someone in the hospital.**

**Toby: Well she deserved it.**

**Marcus: Yeah, I mean she put your name thru the dirt, called you a B, and slapped the hell out of you. I would've done the same thing.**

**Liberty:(Rolls eyes)**

**Marcus: Look, I say we go home, open up a few Barq's Root Beers, and celebrate.**

**Liberty: Celebrate what?**

**J.T.: The first beat down you've ever given, Of course!**

**Liberty: It's nothing to celebrate **

**Toby: Well where did you learn to punch like that?**

**Marcus: (Arm around Liberty) From me of course.**

**Liberty:(Knocks Marcus's arm off of her, very pissed) Be serious for just 2 seconds, what are we gonna do if dad finds out about this, and how do I (Points to her cheek) explain this bruise?!**

**Marcus: You ran into a door.**

**Liberty: The fu...?, whatever.**

**Danny: Hey Max, is the car still in the garage?**

**Marcus: Yeah, it is**

**Liberty: Wait, your Arca car is in the garage?!**

**Marcus: Yeah, that's where we keep it, at least that one anyway.**

"**The car in the garage" Max is speaking of is the car he drove to victory at Daytona in February earlier in the year, becoming the first African American to win at Daytona in ARCA history, the number 68 Barg's Root Beer chevy Monte Carlo SS, nicknamed the "Silver Bullet" by ARCA competitors. Max won that race, and the car earned that distinction when he used it to move from 13****th****, the last car on the lead lap, to 1****st**** in the final 15 laps of the race. At the house, Max shows off his prized vehicle. **

**Marcus: This is it, the silver bullet. I won the ARCA 250 at Daytona in this thing. **

**J.T.: Cool**

**Toby: Wow, I watched that race, how'd you get through that wreck on lap 39?**

**Marcus: That was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. Check it, where coming off of turn 2, there 3 wide 3rows infront of me, when Erin Crocker got loose off of the turn and collects two other cars, they come careening off the wall right infront of the field.**

**It's a wreck fest infront of me, I can't go low, the whole is blocked, I can't go high because their's not enough room.**

**J.T.: So what did you do?**

**Marcus: I smashed the gas pedal to the floor and went through the smoke. It was crazy. Cars were spinning all over the place. Frank Kinmel, the guy to my left, T-boned the 27 car I dodged the melee, and guess what I see? Erin Crocker is flipping right in front of me, I turn to the right, going at 190mph, and go right under the flying car! **

**Liberty: I remember that **

**Marcus: I remember you screamed my ear off when I got through there. **

**Danny: That's why we don't give her the headset anymore at the track.**

**Toby and J.T. laugh.**

**Liberty: Anyway, you boys have fun, I'm going to find some Ice for my cheek before dad gets home.**

**Liberty walks into the house.**

**Danny: Is she really related to us?**

**Marcus: Yes Danny, she is. **

**J.T.: Well she seems quite capable to take care of herself.**

**Marcus: Are you talking about the fight today? Man, let it go, please. **

**Toby: But...**

**Marcus: Toby, let it go! I'm going in the house.**

**J.T.: What's wrong with him?**

**Marcus walks into the kitchen, where Liberty is sitting, applying ice to her bruised cheek.**

**Marcus: Yo, you ok?**

**Liberty: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Marcus: Look, I know your probably feeling bad about what happened today, but it's not your fault. Maxine brought this on herself, and you did what you had to do. She got in your face, she pushed you down, she assaulted you. But yougot up, you dusted yourself off, and took care of business.**

**Liberty: You really think so?**

**Marcus: Yes, and no matter what anyone thinks, or what dad thinks, if he finds out. No matter what anyone thinks, you stood up for yourself, and for that, you should be proud. **

**Liberty: I guess you have a point. I think I over did it though.**

**Marcus: Probably.**

**Just then, They're father walks in.**

**Mr. Van Zandt: Hi guys, how was school?**

**Liberty and Marcus: Good**

**Mr. Van Zandt: Liberty, what happened to your cheek?**

**Liberty: (Looks at her brother, then looks at her dad) I ran into a door at school.**

**End Chapter 1**

**My parting shots: This is just the first chapter of the story, this is also my first Degrassi fic so don't be so harsh on me when you review. Chapter 2 is coming soon, so please R &R contrusctivly. Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Activist vs The Racer

1Author's note: Before I begin, here's the 411 on My character:

**Marcus Van Zandt**

**Nickname:" Max"**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 6ft **

**Weight: 155lbs**

**Eyes: Black**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Bio**:

**The Oldest of the Van Zandts, Marcus's expertise is in Auto Racing, he's won numerous go-kart races and championships in Canada, and now he's taking his show to America. When he's not racing, he's taking pictures at Degrassi for the grapevine, the school newspaper which his sister is the Editor of. Marcus does his best to be there for his siblings, giving them advice, and a shoulder to cry on when needed. He is especially concerned for Liberty. His sister is changing rapidly, and with the amount of stress she's under, he's concerned about her mental well being. His biggest nemeses is Emma Nelson. Max is annoyed by her "Activist" mentality, he thinks that the greatest strength of an activist, is knowing when to speak, and knowing when to shut up. Something he thinks Emma hasn't mastered yet.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Activist VS. The Racer**

**The weekend brings relief to school children all over the world, but for Degrassi students, it's a welcome break from the drama that is Degrassi. For some, the work never stops. Case and point, Marcus Van Zandt's work to prepare his Daytona 250 winning ARCA car for display during the interview coming that night. As usual, this would also bring a visit from his most vocal on again-off again critic. This starts with Marcus doing his final checks, with Danny's help.**

" **Hey Danny, what's the air pressure on the left rear tire"**

" **21.5."**

"**Coo, we're done here, so you can go on back in the house."**

"**Ok."**

**Danny walks back into the house and returns to his room, while Marcus finishes his under the hood checks on the car, when Emma Nelson walks into the garage.**

"**What are you doing?" Emma asks.**

**Marcus stops working, sighs, and turns around "I'm making sure this car is presentable for tonight. They're doing a sportscenter interview Monday night with me sitting infront of the car."**

"**An Interview?" Emma says**

**With an annoyed look, Marcus Responds "Yes, interview."**

"**Let me guess, your gonna wear a hat with your sponsor on it"**

**Marcus closes the hood on the car and faces Emma "What are you getting at?"**

"**The fact that your being used to sell soda"**

**Marcus shakes his head " I don't have time for this Emma, why are you here? By that I mean other than bugging me."**

"**I'm here to drop this article off for the grapevine" Emma responds, showing him the disk.**

**Marcus sighs "What are you trying to save, protest, or suggest now?" **

"**I'm starting a fund-raiser. We're giving out these pins for a dollar, and the procedes will go to a charity helping women that are victims of domestic violence." Emma shows him the pin. Marcus's mood begins to change rapidly when he thinks of what this pin is really being used for.**

" **Does this..., no, this DOES have something to do with Rick being back at school."**

"**Why do you think that?"**

**Marcus mutters to himself, then responds " I'm gonna say this once, leave that nut job alone"**

**Emma jumps on the offensive "This has nothing to do about Rick"**

"**Radditch may believe that, but I don't." Marcus replies, with the tone in his voice building. **

"**Max, he put Terri in a coma"**

**Marcus has had enough by now, and lets Emma have it.**

"**I know that dammit! Look, if he did THAT to Terri, what the fuck do you think he's going to do to you if you keep messing with him?! Do you think before you act? Because if this guy snaps, he's gonna bring a gun to the school at blast you, and everyone else! Will you be happy then after one of these "episodes" finally ends with your ass put in a box?!" **

**Emma shoots back "So what, your defending him?"**

**Marcus steps to within 3 inches of Emma's face. "I'm not defending him, I'm saying he's an unstable maniac that'll go crazy and kill innocent people, and if ANY of my Siblings gets shot because of you, I'll kill you. My sisters out back, give me the disk, I'll take it to her, then get out of my garage!."**

**Emma hands him the disk and walks out, and Marcus closes the garage door and walks to the backyard. His Sister is sitting at the table, working on the design for the newsletter on her laptop.**

"**Emma wanted me to give you this." Marcus tosses the disk onto the table. **

**Liberty looks up, "This was supposed to be in yesterday, it'll have to wait until next week."**

"**I knew you'd say that." Marcus responds, looking over her shoulder. "How's the paper coming?"**

"**Fine, I'm putting a story in here about your races."**

"**Really?"Marcus asks.**

"**Yep." Liberty responds, smiling at him.**

"**Cool" Marcus says. **

**J.T., Liberty's new boyfriend as of Monday, walks into the back yard.**

"**Hi guys" **

"**Hey J.T." Liberty and Marcus respond together as Liberty closes the laptop. J.T. takes a seat next to Liberty and kisses her on the cheek.**

"**So what's up? Marcus asks, wondering why J.T. has come to the house.**

**Grinning, J.T. replies " Not much, I just came to see my favorite Liberty."**

**Smiling, Liberty replies "Your ONLY Liberty." And gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Marcus's look goes from humor to utter disgust at both of them.**

"**God you two are sickening"**

"**We know!"They reply, smiling.**

**Marcus shakes his head "Anyway, We're going to Michigan on Tuesday for the COT test."**

"**It's that soon?" Liberty asks.**

"**Yeah, your coming to keep time, right?"**

" **As always."**

"**Keep time? Liberty is your time keeper or something?" J.T. asks.**

**Liberty answers "Have been since I was 5"**

"**Good thing your handwriting has improved."**

"**Shut up Marcus" Liberty replies, hitting her brother in the arm **

"**Hey, it was just a joke."Marcus says, taking a seat on the other side of the table. "Besides, having Liberty on the pit box helps keep it a family affair." he adds. " Well, I ran into Emma when I walked up here." J.T. says.**

**Marcus sighs, obviously annoyed with the mere mention of Emma's name " Was she pissed?" he asks.**

"**I believe so."**

**Smirking, Marcus says "Yeah, that was me."**

**Liberty asks one simple question.**

"**What did you two fight about this time?" **

"**It's on the disk she gave me." Marcus says.**

**J.T. opens the disk case and take's the disk out"We'll lets see what it's inside." He says, handing Liberty the disk.**

**Liberty restarts her computer and places the disk in the drive. Once the disk is verified by the computer, Liberty opens the file titled "Fund-raiser." Reading the file, they find out what Emma's planned. Handing these pins out, she planned to make Rick feel unwelcome or at least that's what Marcus thinks.**

"**She's trying to make him an outcast." Marcus says, slamming his fist against the table. **

"**We don't know that." J.T. Reasons.**

"**I have to agree with Max, Emma has a history of doing stuff like this, with disastrous results. Remember the GM foods thing?" Liberty says.**

**Marcus looks at J.T. and adds " Don't forget the article on the spirit squad, which she wrote after Manny joined the squad, or the Boycott NASCAR petition because she believed they where sexist because there are no women drivers. Which is not NASCAR's fault by the way." **

"**Ok, so Emma's made some, "Questionable" stands in the past, but this might be different."**

"**Dude, are you high? She attempted to get me fired."**

**J.T. sits dumbfounded "How"**

" **That's another story for another day." Liberty says, taking the disc out of the computer and turning it off. "I'll put the article in the newsletter, but not this weeks paper." She adds. Marcus takes the computer and restarts it. "Is the video from the Arca race on here?"Marcus asks.**

" **I know just what your looking for." Liberty gets up, walk's around to Marcus's side of the table and clicks on the video file titled "Survive.wmv". After clicking on it, Windows Media Player loads up, and after the file buffers, the title image, black background, with the words "Surviving the flip!!!" in red letters, with a picture of Marcus's car below it, and "by Liberty Van Zandt" below the car.**

**(A/N: OK, just to let people know, I will be using the script format for the race commentary and interviews. I'm doing this for the convenience of the reader, thank you) **

**Commentator #1: Starting lap 39 of the Arca 250, here at the Daytona International Speedway, Joey Lagano continues to lead as they go into 1, but Marcus Van Zandt in the # 68 car is moving up on the high side.**

**Commentator # 2: Yeah, he's been running well in his previous starts so far, WHOA!**

**Commentator #1: Trouble on the backstretch! 5, 10, 15 cars crash right infront of the field! Now Erin Crocker's car is in the air flipping, and the 68 car goes right underneath!, and we're under caution. **

**The in car audio audio is played over the TV broadcast. Where Liberty can be heard screaming "Max!? Max are you ok?! Max!" To which Max replies "I'm fine! I'm fine! I made it through alright! 4 tires and fuel guys, and take a little wedge out, we're too tight on exit! Whew, that was close!"**

**Commentator #1: (chuckles) A little jumpy on the radio there, now let's take a look at this again. As there coming out of turn number 2, it looks like the 5 car gets loose, and just shoots up the track, and then they come right back down and they just pile in after that.**

**Commentator#2: Now while this is going on, the Marcus Van Zandt in the Barq's Root Beer car is in their somewhere, escapes without damage somehow, and as he's coming out of the smoke, Erin Crocker gets turned, and at that speed, her goes flying into the air, and here comes the 68 car right under, and JUST gets through!**

**Commentator#1: Let's ride along with the 68 car**

**The in-car video starts, the viewer gets a roof-side ride as Marcus maneuvers through the melee. He drops low as the field comes down, as he weaves through the chaos, and then the 98 car in the air appears out of the smoke, he drives right under the car just moments before it lands, on its roof, and flips down the backstretch., after the video, the screen fades to black.**

"**Wow, that's crazier when you see it." J.T. says, stunned. "I know, I see you cut the feed before they played you screaming over the radio if I'm ok." Marcus says, smirking. Liberty smiles uneasily and looks towards the gate, where Toby was walking through.**

"**Hi guys" Toby says. "Hey Toby, what's up?" Marcus says. **

"**Maxine Jones is looking for a rematch" Toby says.**

"**Shit." Liberty says, illicting a stare from Marcus and J.T. **

"**Did you just cuss?" Marcus asks. **

"**Your point?" Liberty asks back. **

"**Nothing, I just never heard you do that." **

"**How did you find out this news?" J.T. asks. "Manny called and told me that she heard from Paige who heard from Hazel..."**

"**Of course." Marcus interjects**

"**... Who heard it from Jimmy who heard from Ellie who heard from Heather Sinclair..."**

"**Who the hell is Heather Sinclair?" Marcus whispers, Liberty and J.T. shrug.**

"**.. Who heard that Maxine Jones wants a rematch after the choke slam you gave her" Toby says. "You know, that fight's a Youtube classic brawl now." J.T. says, smirking. "Shut up J.T., this is serious. Toby, I'm not gonna fight her again. The first one was a mistake to begin with." Liberty says, her head landing on the table with a thump.**

"**That had to hurt." Marcus says, sarcasticly.**

" **Marcus, fuck you."**

"**Did she just cuss?" Toby asks?**

"**We've been over that." Marcus says. "Look, we've gotta stop that fight from happening" he adds. "Don't worry, its just a rumor" Toby says.**

"**Well, rumors have a strange way of coming true." J.T. says.**

**Marcus looks at J.T., re-adjusts his glasses, and says "I KNOW you aren't talking about rumors, do we EVEN need to revisit "the snake"?" J.T. turns away, Liberty and Marcus laugh at the memory of that infamous James Tiberious Yorke moment.**

"**Not funny" Is all J.T. can muse.**

"**What are we gonna do about this rematch, I mean we just passed off the bruise as Liberty's clumsiness. If she gets rocked in a rematch, if it happens, we're screwed." Marcus says with an air of seriousness in his voice. "If it happens, it won't be until she gets back to school, so we have time to plan" Toby says. "Well, I guess all we can do is wait, right now, I have an interview to prepare for." Marcus says, and leaves the table.**

**That night, Marcus sits infront of the car. An ESPN video team with him, as he prepares for his interview with ESPN anchor Eric Casillias about his recent activities.**

**Eric: Now, we're joined by RCR developmental driver Marcus Van Zandt, live from Quebec, and, Marcus, that car behind you looks familiar.**

**Marcus: Uh, yeah, that's the famous "Silver bullet" that I ran during the Arca 250 at Daytona, where I went through the big one without damage, which is the craziest thing I've ever been through.**

**Eric: Yes, I think the most familiar piece of audio is when your sister is on the radio practically screaming over the radio, can you tell me how that felt?**

**Marcus: I felt like "Wow, she must think I'm dead, and I probably should be because I just drove under a flying car! (Laughs)**

**Eric: Marcus, you've had a lot of success recently, do you think you'll be able to keep up this type of dominance in the Nextel Cup Series?**

**Marcus: That's probably a question I can't answer yet, because in the Nextel Cup series its 43 guys that have probably done as much as you did or more on there way to getting to this level, so you've got to step your game up a lot more because it's the big time, and you've got so many different tracks to deal with. With the plate tracks and the Superspeedways, and Pocono, which is a... Roval, as I've heard it, it's a completely different experience.**

**Eric: Yes, I know you're going to be driving NASCAR's Car Of Tomorrow for RCR during Tuesday's test at Michigan.**

**Marcus: Yes, it's a great opportunity to be driving the new car, It's something I'll have to get used too since this'll be the new car for the Nextel Cup Series, so the more chances I get to drive it, the better. **

**Eric: Marcus Van Zandt, RCR developmental driver, charging to through the ranks, thank you.**

**Marcus: My pleasure.**

**The interview over, Marcus helps the crew pack up, once they leave, he heads to the backyard, and sees J.T. and Liberty making out in the hot tub.**

"**That can't be good" Marcus says.**

**It would get worse, as there father walks in from the drive way.**

"**LIBERTY VAN ZANDT!" her father yells, causing everyone to **

**jump, including Marcus.**

"**Dad!" Liberty says, with the "uh oh" look on her face**

"**That, is worse" Marcus says, shaking his head.**

**End chapter 2**

**My parting shots: Ok, Cliched, but it happened in the show, and it's my favorite moment, I don't remember the words from the event in the show because I was rolling on the floor laughing at J.T. and Liberty's dad. I still hate him though, I know your daughter messed up and got knocked up by her boyfriend, but at LEAST they have a half-way decent plan on what to do, unlike most teenagers. Remember to read and review, chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Negotiation time

1(**A/N: If anyone knows where I can find the picture from the time Liberty had a crush on Sean(It was the subplot of the Episode "Accidents will happen", that was the Episode when Manny was pregnant with Craig's baby), please PM me, that was the funniest degrassi costume I've ever seen.)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Negotiation time**

"**What where you two thinking?"**

**Marcus's question was met with hostile looks from his sister and his best friend. It was lunchtime on Monday, a full 48 hours since Liberty and J.T. had been caught by her father. Since that time, Danny had stopped talking to J.T. AND Liberty all together, seeing as J.T. had broken the unwritten rule of not dating your best friend's sister, at least in his eyes. All Marcus could manage to do was shake his head and stifle a few chuckles at the whole thing. Marcus, Liberty, J.T., and Toby all sit together at lunch to talk about the aftermath.**

"**Why would you do that without someone looking out?" Marcus asks. Biting into an apple. "Well we couldn't ask you, you where busy with an interview." Liberty says. "Or have you forgotten?" "I haven't, which begs the question, why on earth would you do that in the first place." Marcus answer's back. "Anyway, have you noticed the orange pins everyone has been wearing?" Marcus asks, needing to change the topic.**

**"Yeah, THOSE are the pins Emma is handing out, horribly tacky things."Liberty says. J.T., Marcus both groan and look away while Toby shakes his head. "What?" Liberty asks.**

**Marcus is the first to answer. "I KNOW you are not TALKING about tacky Mrs. Van Zandt. Remember the time you had that crush on Sean?"**

"**Yes, what about it?" Liberty asks J.T. speaks next "Remember when you wanted to impress him?"**

"**Yes" Liberty answers. "What's your point." she adds, with an aire of annoyance.**

**"Remember that blast from the past outfit you wore that day?" Liberty's look turns from annoyance to embarrassment at Toby's remark. Marcus continues "You had that black leather jacket, the red scarf, the pony tail that rested on your left shoulder, which also had the blond coloring in it, the white shirt, the black jeans that matched the jacket, and the black boots that came right out of that box in the attic?" **

**Unable to contain his laughter, J.T. bursts out in a fit of laughter, his head hitting the table, Toby also laughs, although not as hard as J.T. Marcus snickers, then continues. "Hazel should have written you up with that stupid "fashion ticket" book she has, it was that bad." Marcus says, chuckling. "You looked like you where auditioning for Grease 3 in that thing." Marcus finishes and busts into laughter, falling of the bench with a thud. **

**" Not funny." Liberty says quietly with a downcast look. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you set yourself up for that." Marcus reasons as he retakes his seat. "Whatever." Liberty mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what's the damage from the "incident?" Toby asks, changing the subject. "Well, other then being grounded for the next month, and J.T. can't come by the house anymore, I won't be attending the tire test tomorrow." Liberty muses.**

"**What?!" Marcus nearly chokes on his apple. "Oh no, you are going tomorrow if I have to smuggle you out of the country, you're the "designated stopwatch", remember?" **

**"I know. But Dad says I'm too "Irresponsible" to go." Liberty says."That's bull, you're the most responsible person I've ever met, he's got to let you go." Toby replies. "He's right, we've all got to talk Liberty's dad into letting you go." J.T. says.**

"**How will we do that?" Marcus asks. "Is he at work?" J.T. asks, determination in his voice.**

"**No, he's at home waiting for me so he can drive me to the airport."**

"**How many tickets do you have?"**

" **Three"**

**"Well what are we sitting here for? Let's go!" J.T. orders. "What, now?!" Liberty yells with a horrified look "Of course now, there's no time to waste. If your going to stand up to your father, now is the time." Toby reasons, standing. "Alright, let's do it" Marcus says, Liberty was the last to stand. "You sure about this?" She asks. "Yes, we're sure." Marcus says, grabbing her arm. "You've got to do it some day." He says, grinning.**

"**Ok, let's do it."**

**They dump they're trays and leave, joined by Danny, they walk back to the Van Zandt home. Once they get there, and sending Danny in the house, they huddle up in the backyard to discuss strategy."**

"**Alright, what's the plan" Marcus asks. "Plan?" J.T. asks. "Yeah, plan, like the angle we're gonna attack this." Toby says. " I... I don't have a plan" J.T. muses.**

**Marcus groans. "Dammit J.T., why would you suggest something and not have an idea of what to say?!" "We'll he's your father!" J.T. responds. "But its your plan." Toby says before Marcus can answer back. "Dammit, here's the plan, I'll do the talking, you guys follow my lead, got it?! Marcus says. Everyone else nods in approval.**

"**Ok then, now that's settled. Let's go in. Except you J.T."**

"**Why?, it's my plan." **

**"Because you're not supposed to be here, and if my dad sees you, then we're screwed." Liberty says sternly. "You've been on a streak lately" Marcus interjects. "Anyway, stay here, and out of sight, ok?"**

"**Ok." J.T. answers. Marcus opens the door, Toby and Liberty enter first, then Marcus enters, who walks right into the back of his sister.**

"**Why did you stop?" Liberty moves out the way, giving Marcus a full view of his father standing in the doorway on the other side of the kitchen.**

"**Uh, Dad. We need to talk about something, important."**

"**What's he doing here?" Mr. Van Zandt asks. Toby, J.T., and Liberty turn around to see no one there. "Who?" Liberty asks. "J.T. Yorke" Mr. Van Zandt says. No one's there, uh... sir." Toby manages to stutter out.**

**Outside, J.T. is hiding on the right side of the house as Mr. Van Zandt steps out of the house. He looks left, then right. He walks to the left side of the house, seeing nothing. Not taking any chances, J.T. hops the fence and hides in the neighbor's backyard as Mr Van Zandt walks to that side of the house.**

"**Where's J.T.?" Liberty whispers. Marcus looks at her "I believe he hopped the fence." "This is crazy" Toby whispers to them as Mr. Van Zandt walks in the house. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" Mr. Van Zandt asks. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in the room with all the sharp objects. The living room maybe?" Toby asks. "Fine, the living room then." Mr. Van Zandt says, leading them in. **

**Marcus gives Toby the thumbs up sign and follows them in. In the living room, Mr Van Zandt stands, while Marcus and Liberty take a seat on opposite sides of the sofa, while Toby stands next to them.**

"**So, what is this about?" **

"**There's no simple way to say this, you can't let passed... "misjudgements" get in the way of...umm." Marcus begins.**

**Liberty finishes "I need to go to Michigan with Marcus tonight." **

"**Absolutely not, not after your hot tub..."**

**Before Mr. Van Zandt can finish, Toby steps up to the plate.**

"**Sir, we all make mistakes sometimes. That doesn't make us irresponsible, that makes us what we are, human. Liberty is the smartest, most responsible girl in the school, she know's what to and what not to do." "Way to go Tobes, Marcus whispers."**

"**You think she can be responsible? Alright then, she can go." Liberty and Marcus cheer in quietly. "But J.T.'s going with you." The three teenagers take on the deer in headlights look at Mr. Van Zandt's statement.**

"**Why would J.T. go?" Marcus asks. "Because if Liberty is so responsible, then they should be able to control each other even though they're miles away from home." Marcus shakes his head in disgust. **

"**Fine." Liberty replies confidently. "Keep an eye on your sister Max, because if something happens, its on your head." Mr Van Zandt says ominously.**

"**Alright, I'll let him know." Marcus says. He steps out of the room and walks outside, closing the screen door.**

"**Hey J.T.!"**

**If on command, J.T. hops back over the fence. "How'd it go?" J.T. asks. "Well, theirs good news, and theirs bad news."**

"**Good news first"**

"**Well, Good News, Liberty's going on the test, bad news, what are you doing tomorrow?"**

"**That's great, but why would I need to check my schedule?"**

"**Your going to Michigan with us."**

**J.T. is estatic "That's great!" "Cool it lover boy, because if you two screw up, it's on me." Marcus says. "Look, go get a change of clothes ready, we're leaving in 30 minuets." "Alright, see ya!" J.T. salutes and runs off towards his house. Marcus turns around, and walks back to the house, where Danny is sitting in the kitchen.**

"**Hey bro." Marcus says. "Do you really condone this?" Danny answers back." "Do not tell me you are mad because your sister is dating J.T.. Look, you can't control what your sister does, or WHO she dates." Marcus states. "Because J.T. is no good for her, that's why." Danny's comment strikes a nerve with Marcus. "I'm not gonna entertain this conversation right now, I've gotta go get on a plane. We'll talk about this later alright?" "Fine." Danny groans. "Good, seeya later buddy." **

**With that Marcus leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs to grab his bags. In it is a change of clothes, his fireproof garments, and his own personal helmet, colored black which has the pictures of both of his siblings on either side and the words "forever my family " written in red on the back, then walks out of the house and places his things in the car, then climbs in.**

**With a grin, he says one simple statement**

"**Alright, let's go!"**

**End chapter 3**

**(My parting shots: Ok, sorry for the short chapter, but I have to do some research for the race times using the COT at Michigan, and I don't want to let this chapter sit and collect dust, so here it is. Chapter 4 should be up by next week at the latest.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to MIS

_**A/N: Ok, now its time for the racing. This chapter won't be the longest by any stretch, but it will be longer than chapter 3. A fair warning, this chapter is rated LD for Luvy Dovey. Translation: Between J.T. and Liberty, there's gonna be enough cheese in the chapter to fill a boat. Also, I need to take care of some legal stuff. Although real NASCAR nextel cup driver names will be used in this story, I am in no way related or connected to any drivers, teams, sponsors, officials, or families of NASCAR or Sprint-Nextel. Just so you know, Max's crew chief and Spotter are characters copyright to me.**_

_** Now, on with the story**_

**CHAPTER 4: "Welcome to MIS."**

**A few hours after successfully negotiating Liberty's "release from punishment for good behavior", the "three musketeers" are on a jet to Detroit Michigan and the Michigan International Speedway with Kevin Harvick, driver of the #29 Good wrench Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Kevin sits in a seat facing Max, and Liberty and J.T. sit next to each other in the sofa seat (A/N: if you've seen the inside of most private jets, you know what I mean), arms around each other, with J.T. sleeping, resting his head on Liberty's shoulder.**

**"So how's school?" Kevin asks his teammate and friend. " It's been great, Liberty got into a fight." Marcus says. "A fight that **_**I**_** didn't start." Liberty is quick to fire back. "So who's your friend Max? I've never seen him around the track." Kevin asks. Marcus looks back. "Who, him?" Kevin nods. "Oh, "sleeping beauty" back there is J.T. He's gonna be writing the times as liberty reports them. He's also my best friend, and my sister's boyfriend." Marcus says. **

**J.T. is exhausted from running back home to get his bags together to be ready by the time Mr. Van Zandt arrived, and to ease suspicions** **that he was around the house.**

"**So, how many cars should we expect?" Liberty asks.**

**"About 15-20 cars, don't worry though, your brother's is the only one that's fully painted." Kevin says with a smirk. "Is Kasey gonna be there?"** ** "Kasey Kahne of course. She has the biggest crush on him." Marcus says, Liberty simply looks away, attempting to hide the** **smile on her face. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend." Liberty says, snugging up to J.T. "God they're sickening." Marcus says, slightly disgusted. "I think they're cute." Kevin says in reply. "Well since your married, I bet you have moments like that all the time. For the witnesses of said moment, we call it sickening." Marcus snaps back.**

"**My brother won't even talk to them anymore" he adds."Why's that?" Kevin asks. Marcus and Liberty look at each other then look back at Kevin, laughing uneasily.**

"**Oh, he found out like THAT?" **

"**What? NO!, no, gosh no. It's a slightly longer story." Liberty says. **

"**I see" Kevin responds.**

**Soon, the plane lands in Detroit, and from there they go to the hotel where the team is staying. They receive their room assignment and break off. Liberty and J.T. in room 305, and Marcus in room 306. Around 7:00pm, Max is visited by Liberty.**

"**Max?"**

"**On the balcony Sis!" Max yells. Liberty walks out and takes a seat next to her brother, who's taking in the scenery.**

**"What's up sis?" Marcus asks. "J.T. called first shower, so I'm giving him some privacy." Liberty answers. " Ok, TMI, TMI. Anyway, what do you think of J.T.?" Marcus asks. "He's ok." Liberty responds, blushing. "There's more to it then that, I can tell." Liberty decides** **to open up to her brother. "Ok, I'm in love with him. I love being around him all the time, I love his smile, his touch, his kiss, his..."**

**Before she can continue, Marcus stops her" Lib, that's WAY too much information for me. Seriously though, I'm happy for you sis, at least you've managed to find love." He says, now leaning on the railing. "Don't sell yourself short, as I've heard, Hazel's got a huge crush on you." Liberty responds, now leaning on the railing next to her brother. "I've known her since the third grade, if she had a crush on me, I'd know." "Maybe you need to read the signs better, she's really falling for you." "I'll keep that in mind." Marcus says, partly smiling.**

** J.T. steps onto the balcony, of his and Liberty's room,. dressed in a red shirt and pajama bottoms. "Shower's free!" "Yeah, thanks for broadcasting that to the whole world J.T." ** **Liberty says. "Hey J.T.! Come over here please." Marcus says in more of a commanding voice than a question. "On my way." J.T. leaves the balcony. Liberty just laughs and looks at her brother. "Don't look at me, he's your boyfriend." Marcus says, laughing. "I know, I 'll see you tomorrow." Liberty says, hugging her brother. "You haven't grown out of that Lib." "Some habits never die." Liberty says, leaving the balcony.**

**"Hey Max! You in here?" J.T. asks." "I never left the balcony J.T." Marcus says with sarcasm. "So, what where you and Liberty talking about?" "Dude, I don't know what you did, but my sister is 3 steps away from giving you the "business", and for you that's a good thing." Marcus says. "Well, what can I say, the ladies love me!" J.T. says with confidence. "Yeah, well, do me a favor and turn the "JT York charm"down a little bit. Because If my sister gets knocked up, your gonna get f'ed up, and that is NOT a good thing." Marcus says. "Don't worry, I will not be making that mistake twice." J.T. says, thinking of the infamous "Snake" incident. **

**"I bet you won't." Marcus says with a chuckle. " She's a nice girl though, this time, I'm gonna try my best to make this work." "Alright, J.T., do not start pouring your feelings out to me like my sister just did. I don't want to know." Marcus says, disgust on his face. "I'm not going too, don't worry. But, hey, Hazel's gunning for ya." **

**"You know, you're the 2****nd**** person to tell me that in the past 10 minuets, so I'm guessing its true." Marcus says with sarcasm. "Trust me, when you get back, she's gonna be on a full court press for you my friend." "I'll keep that in mind." Marcus says, standing. "Hey J.T., I'm done!" Liberty says, stepping onto the balcony, wearing one of Marcus's old shirts and black pajama bottoms. "Get over there, but don't do anything foolish. Because if you do, your done." Marcus says with an ominous tone. "Yes sir." J.T. says, leaving the room.**

**After J.T. leaves, Marcus decides to jump into the shower and prepare for bed, and the driving he'd be doing tomorrow. Next door, J.T. and Liberty prepare for bed. "So, what did you and Max talk about?" Liberty asks. "Not much, it wasn't a lengthy conversation." J.T. says, laying on the bed next to Liberty. "I have an idea what you two talked about, don't worry about it too much, He's protective, but not like my father." She says, rolling over to face J.T. "Lib, do you think his attitude change has anything to do with Hazel?" "I don't follow." Liberty says, confused. "I need to write this down, your actually confused."**

**"Ha ha, well don't get used to it." Liberty says, before give J.T. a kiss. **

"**Good night J.T."**

"**Good night Liberty, love you"**

"**Love you too." **

**J.T. turns over and cuts out the light, then takes Liberty in his arms. They kiss one more time, then fall asleep in each others arms. **

**(A/N: What, you REALLY thought I was gonna go there? This story is Staying Teen no matter what, if you want to write your own version of events, I give you an open invitation to do so. Have fun wit that, but as for me, Its not gonna happen) **

**Over in the next room, Marcus is also preparing for bed. Climbing into bed, he pulls out his cell phone. He has a text message from Hazel. Marcus opens it, and reads the message. " Max, this is not a joke, want to go out when you get back? Hazel" Marcus reads to himself. Marcus sighs "Alright Hazel, I got the point" Marcus texts back "sure", places his phone on the charger, cuts out the lamp and falls asleep.**

_**(A/N: Alright, intermission time because the second part is gonna be long. Like I said earlier, this chapter has been rated LD for Luvey Dovey. It's not my style, but we know J.T. and Liberty where like this, or worse, or better, you be the judge.)**_

**The next day, Marcus is up early at 5 am, already to go to Michigan. He's dressed in jeans, black Basketball shoes, a Black shirt with the word "Torco" stitched on the right side, just below the collar. 30 minuets later, J.T. is awake, Liberty still in his arms, facing him. He carefully detaches himself from his lover and goes to brush his teeth, as Liberty begins to stir. "Good morning" Liberty says, reaching for her glasses. "Good Morning Liberty, sleep well?" J.T. asks as he steps out of the bathroom. "Heavenly" Liberty says, climbing out of bed. "Are you done in the bathroom?" "Yeah, but now I need to change clothes." J.T. says.**

**"I'll see if Marcus will let me use his bathroom." Liberty says. "K, I'll meet you in the lobby." J.T. says. Liberty grabs her things, blows him a kiss and walks into her brother's room. "Hey, can I use your bathroom, J.T.'s changing." She asks. "Sure, go ahead, you're free to change in there." Marcus says. "Thanks" Liberty enters the bathroom and begins to brush her teeth.**

"**Can you here me in there?" Marcus asks.**

"**Mm Hm!" Liberty says, spitting into the sink. **

**"Hazel put you and J.T. to work fast, didn't she?" Marcus asks. " What do you mean?" She asks, continuing to brush her teeth. "I mean Hazel, she put you two to work getting her a date, She could of just asked me." " Don't tell me your suspicious." Liberty asks after rinsing her mouth of toothpaste. "I'm not, just saying." He responds. "I'm gonna step out for a moment." "Ok!" Liberty responds, still in the bathroom. **

**Marcus gathers his cell phone and race gear and puts his room key in his pocket, then steps into the hallway, where other RCR team members are assembling. Leaning against the wall, he sees his crew chief, Patrick Smith walking towards him.**

"**Marcus, good to see ya."**

"**Pat, how's it goin?" Marcus responds, the two shake hands.**

"**So, where's your sister?" Patrick asks "Getting dressed, you know how long it takes for girls to get dressed." "I here ya!" Patrick says with a chuckle. J.T. steps out of the room in the classic J.T. outfit, a blue short-sleeved shirt over the red and white striped shirt and Jeans. "Pat, this is J.T. Yorke, he's gonna be helping us out today, J.T., this is Patrick Smith, my crew chief."**

"**Hi, nice to meet you" J.T. says, shaking Patrick's hand. **

**"Nice to meet you J.T. Max says your gonna be helping us out." Patrick tells him " Yes sir, whatever you need me to do." J.T. replies as Liberty steps out Marcus's room dressed in Jeans and her Black team shirt. "Morning Pat." Liberty says, stepping out of Marcus's room. "Morning, ready to go down?" Marcus asks. **

**After heading down to breakfast, the teams head to the Michigan International Speedway, a 2 mile oval with 18 degree turns, a 12 degree banked, 3,600ft. front stretch and a 5 degree banked, 2,242 ft long backstretch. The teams assemble and begin work on the COT's, NASCAR's new Car of Tomorrow, while Marcus, J.T., and Liberty head inside the #68 Torco racing fuels hauler to discuss the events about to take place.**

**"Welcome to the trailer JT, now, on to today's game plan. Today is a NASCAR sanctioned COT tire test. This is gonna be a 2-session test, we're gonna have a morning session, then an hour for lunch, then an afternoon session before we pack up for the day. Now, here are your headsets." Marcus says, handing them the red colored microphone headsets with two noise-cancelling earphone speakers. "Alright JT, pay attention. Clip the battery pack to your belt, and make sure its on. To talk, switch the mic to on with this switch and speak, then switch it back off. Don't leave it on or it'll create interference." Liberty says. "Also, keep conversation to a minimum, everyone can here what you say on these things." She adds.**

**"Alright Mic check, can you here me JT?"**

**"10-4, I here you loud and clear." JT responds.**

**"Alright, now that has been taken care of, you two go over to the nextel cup garage and chill with the team, I'm going to the driver's meeting." Marcus says as they walk out of the Hauler. "One question, which way is the garage? Liberty asks. "Umm, It's that way." Marcus points as he talks. "Ok, come on JT." Liberty and JT head for the garage, hand in hand. Marcus shakes his head as he is joined by teammate Clint Bowyer, driver of the 07 Jack Daniels chevy.**

**"I see your sister has a boyfriend." Clint says. Marcus simply replies "Yep". "How are you taking it?" "In stride my friend, In stride." Marcus responds. "We need to get over to the driver's meeting." Clint says. "Then let's go, I've been itching to do something racing related all day." Marcus says. The two walk to the media center, where they meet up with Kevin Harvick and Jeff Burton, driver of the Cingular chevy for RCR. They take front row seats as the drivers and team members chatter amongst themselves, the noise dies down as Mike Helton, NASCAR President and race control director, steps to the podium.**

**"Good morning everyone."**

"**Good morning!" The teams reply.**

"**I'd like to thank you all for staying an extra day here in Michigan for this test, I would also like to extend a welcome to the developmental drivers here today."**

"**He's talking about you" Jeff whisper to Max. Max nods.**

"**I'd like to just go over today's schedule of events to you all. After this we're going to allow the teams an hour to setup your cars before we open the track so you don't loose any valuable track time. If you get your car setup early, exit the garage area safely via the 2****nd**** opening to pit road and park your car in the 2****nd**** lane down at the end of pit road in a single file line. At 9:30, the track will be open for business. If you where here the past 3 days, you know that when you exit pit road, you know to stay on the apron all the way around to the back stretch then merge safely onto the track. At 11:30, we will break for lunch and sweep the track for any debris. During this time, Goodyear technicians will be coming by to take a look at the tires, at 1:30pm we will start the afternoon session, at 5:00 the red and black flags will signal the end of the day, just as they will be displayed to end the morning session." **

**Mike continues " While your on the track, be forgiving, it's not a race, it's a test. Give room when someone tries to pass, and listen to your spotter, they're here to help you."**

**As Marcus listens intently, his focus is broken by the sound of a faint gasp from behind him. Turning his head slightly to the left, he sees JT and Liberty behind him. Liberty's face is flushed, and one of JT's hands is out of sight, causing Marcus turns around, holding down the throw up that climbed into his throat. "Any questions? If not, have a good day, and your all dismissed." The crews stand up and walk out of the media center, but before he heads to his car, Marcus is stopped by Jeff Burton.**

**"Hey, I saw you look back." Jeff says. "You did?" Marcus asks. "Yeah, and you where none to pleased" "Oh, nothing, I just need to discuss something with them." Marcus walks up to JT, who's talking with Kevin Harvick and another torco crew member, and pulls him aside. **

**" Hey, what where you and Liberty up too?" Marcus asks. "Oh, OHHHH! Don't take that the wrong way, Liberty is not feeling to well, something from breakfast is not sitting well with her." JT says. "Is she ok? Where is she?" Marcus asks in a concerned tone. "She went to the bathroom to throw up, here she comes now. Liberty walks up to them, color in her face slowly returning. "Everything settled in your stomach?" JT asks. "Yeah, but that's the last time I eat anything from that Hotel's buffet, but I'm fine now." Liberty says, Marcus and JT chuckle. "Glad to see your ok Little sis, now, I need to go change, you two go help Pat out. Take it easy Liberty." "I will." With that, JT and Liberty walk back to the garage. Marcus and Kevin are joined by Clint and Jeff.**

**"Is everything alright?" Jeff asks. "Yeah, my sister was a bit under the weather, she's ok now." Marcus replies. "Ya know, I think I had JT pegged wrong. "What do you mean?"Clint asks. "Ah, its nothing. I'll see you guys after I get my fire suit on."**

**With that, the team mates break off to change into racing gear, and for Marcus, a new-found respect for his best friend.**

**END CHAPTER 4**

**My parting shots: I'm sorry to cut this chapter short, but I don't want it to be SO long; anyway, prepare for Chapter 5, coming your way next week because I'm going to basketball camp, also, I'd like to thank those that have reviewed my story for your support, remember to R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Burnin Rubber!

1_**A/N: Ok, if you've survived the Luvy-Dovey BS that was chapter 4, I congratulate you, and my apologies. The racing is next, so buckle up and let's go!**_

**Chapter 5:**

"**BURNING RUBBER"**

**Marcus, now in full racing gear(sans helmet), walks into the garage to his red and black number 68 Torco racing fuels chevy monte carlo SS, painted red and black, with a large TORCO logo on the hood, and similar logos on the sides and rear, and black numbers, except for the roof, which is painted red because of the black paint on the hood. JT, now wearing a torco team shirt, which has the logos of various sponsors, including Barg's root beer and Dell Computers, stands next to Liberty.**

"**Alright, have a good day you two."**

**"We will." J.T. and Liberty answer back. Marcus climbs in and puts on his hans device, buckles his safety belts, and put's on his helmet. As he places the steering wheel onto the column, Patrick leans in the window to talk to him. "Ok, Michigan is a pretty fast track with a lot of room to race, so don't be afraid to test out the middle and high grooves. We're working out of a setup from the 07, so if it doesn't feel quite right, let us know, ok?" Patrick says. "Ok, let's do it." Marcus answers back. Patrick gives him a thumbs up and helps him fasten the window net into the window. Patrick, Liberty, and JT leave the garage and walk towards the hauler as Marcus starts the car. The roar from the engine startles JT, who jumps.**

**"What's with you?" Liberty asks. "I KNOW you heard that!" JT says, still a bit rattled. "You get used to it." She answer's back as the 24 car driven by Jeff Gordon passes them. "What?!" JT responds back. Liberty repeats herself, speaking into the radio. "Ok." JT answers back. **

**Marcus's car follows the 24 onto pit road, and down to the line of cars waiting for the track to open. He cuts the engine, and listen's to the word's of his spotter, Richard Daniels.**

**"Alright, there's 4 cars infront of you and 5 behind you Max, so take it easy once you merge onto pit road." "10-4" Marcus replies. "Good luck big brother." Liberty says to him, now relocated to standing on top of the hauler .**_** "**_**You haven't called me "Big Brother" in 4 years, what's with that?" "Well, old habits die hard." she responds. " Pit road will be open in 10 seconds drivers, start your engines." The voice from race control brings everyone back to focus. Marcus starts the motor as the light on pit road turns to green. The cars roll off slowly and pick up speed as they reach the back stretch, merging onto the racing surface. Marcus holds his line, then fades into the middle lane thru turn 3, allowing him to get a run on Jeff Gordon.**

**"Car low..., clear by 1" Richard informs the young driver. "Time starts now, good luck" Liberty says as Max hits crosses the line. The RPM gauge rises to nearly 9,000 before dropping slightly as he enters the corner, still in the middle groove. He increases the throttle from the middle off, passing the 10 car, who's on the high groove, then goes full-out as he reaches the back stretch. **

**"He's a natural." JT says. "He's been racing since he was 5. Go-kart, Quarter Midgets, Late Models, always got better, even after Toledo." Patrick tells him. "Toledo?" "Tell you later, here he comes again"Liberty says as Marcus speeds down the front stretch and over the start-finish line. "38.698, good lap!" Liberty radios to Marcus. **

**"10-4, it's a tic tight in the middle, other then that, it's solid"** **He replies, passing Greg Biffle and Carl Edwards on the low side as he drives through turn 2."glad you like it buddy, if the tight condition gets worse, let me know." Patrick responds to him. "JT, you get the time?" Liberty asks. "38.698, got it!" JT says, holding a pencil and a clip board. As Max crosses the line again, Liberty calls out the time, a 38.847. "I think there's too much wedge in it, It got WAAAY tight thru the middle all of a sudden." Marcus says over the radio. "That may have been your line through the corner, Max." Patrick responds. Marcus drives through turn 3, driving the low line through turns 3 and 4 and crosses the start/finish line.**

**"37.787, that's 2 tenths off the track record Bro, excellent!!!" Liberty calls out, ecstatic. "I changed my line up and presto, instant speed!" Marcus exclaims. "37.787, got it." JT says, writing on the clipboard. "JT, I stop saying "got it" every time you write the times, ok?" Liberty says annoyingly. Marcus continues to log laps around the track, inching closer and closer to the track record. The team also notices that most of the cars have stopped running and parked on pit road, the drivers and crews sitting on the pit wall, watching as Max goes by.**

**"Hey guys, we have an audience." Richard tells them. "What do you mean by audience?" Patrick responds. " Apparently Max is on a track-record pace, and no one wants to get in the way. Liberty, keep an eye on that stopwatch, he's got to run faster than a 37.68 to break the record." "10-4, will do." Liberty responds. Marcus flies around the turn and drives low down the front stretch and crosses the line. "Time?!" Marcus asks. "36.554, NEW TRACK RECORD!!!" Liberty yells. "Yes." Marcus says, pumping his fist. He drives to the low side and down shifts to second gear, driving on the apron on the backstretch. "Alright, the "I need gas" light is on, I'm bringing it in.**

**"Ok, 10-4, we'll fill it up and check the tire temps. We'll add some wedge to loosen it up. Good job on the lap buddy." Patrick says. "Now that the show is over, their **

**Marcus drives onto the apron, cruising in 3****rd**** gear. Patrick, Liberty, and JT climb off of the hauler and walk back to the garage. "So, tell me what happened in Toledo." JT says. Liberty turns to him, sighs, then answers " Max was 11, he was racing quarter midgets and got clipped going into the turn. The car flipped and slammed into the fence." Liberty says. "When he slammed the inside wall, the tire came flying off the car and slammed the pit box I was sitting on, and it tipped over. When I fell off I banged my head on a fuel can."**

**"Well, what happened after that?" JT asks her Liberty sighs again. "I was laying there, blood pouring from the wound on my head, when my brother runs up to me, practically ripping his helmet off as he ran to me. I couldn't here what he was saying, but I could tell he was scared, that's when I blacked out." "So, what happened then?" JT asks uneasily. "When I finally woke up again, I had been hovering near death for two months. My brother practically begged them not to pull the plug at least 5 times." Liberty finishes. **

**"So that's Toledo?" JT asks. "Yes. Do you have the time sheet? NASCAR wants to document the time." Liberty says. "Yeah, I got it right here." JT says, handing her the clip board. "Thanks, I'm going to take this to race control, you head back to the garage." Liberty walks towards the Nextel Cup Series hauler, while JT slowly walks back to the garage. When he finally makes it back, Marcus is receiving congrats from Jeff, Kevin, and Clint"Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" JT asks. "Yeah, sure, excuse me guys. Marcus says to his teammates, then he and Max walk behind the pit box. **

**"What's up JT?" "Tell me about your race at Toledo." JT says sternly. "Toledo? Why would you want to know about an old quarter midget race?" Marcus asks. "Because it's the race where you almost KILLED YOUR SISTER!" JT roars, slamming his fist against the pit box. "Hey take it easy! This is why I told Liberty NOT to tell you, you'd start acting like this." Marcus says. "Acting like what?! You're the one bringing her back to the track like nothing happened!" "Dammit JT, every time I'm awaken in the morning with a pillow to the face from my sister I thank God she made it through that. She isn't "brought along" like I just drag her down here, she practically orders me to take her with me. If she want's to come back to the track, then it's on her, Alright?!" Marcus says, shaking his head. "You really remind me of Emma when you get like this, and that's pissing me off JT." He adds.**

**"Everything ok back here?" Clint asks, attracted by the yelling. "Yeah, yeah, we where just talking about an unfortunate incident from my past." Marcus says. He turns and walks back around the pit box, where he sees one of his crew members holding his cell phone. " Someone named Hazel wants to talk to you" "Thanks man." Marcus says. Once the crew guy walks away, Marcus leaps into the car and puts up the window net before answering. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Max, how's the test going?" Hazel asks. "Uhh, test? Oh, yeah, the tire test, it's going well, I just set the new track record." Marcus says, chuckling. " That's great Max." Hazel responds. "Where are you, exactly?" Marcus asks puzzled. " It's lunch time here Mr. NASCAR star." Hazel says playfully. "Right, the days always did seem to go slower when I'm not racing." Marcus says, chuckling. "I got your text message." Hazel says. "Yeah, and do I have a treat for you. How would you like to join me in Dover Delaware, I have a Busch race this weekend and I want you to come."**

**"Really? Of course, just let me ask my parents first."**

**"Alright, get back to me soon."**

**"I will, gotta go, Kwan's coming this way."**

**"10-4, bye" Marcus hangs up and pumps his fist in a excited manner. Patrick knocks on the side of the car, startling Marcus. "Hey Max, lunchtime." "Oh, ok, just give me a minute." Marcus says.**

**END Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ok, less cheezy, more crashy (bad pun), probably could have been longer, but this is all I had time for. Chapter 6 will shift back to Canada, and trust me, I have a few suprises planned. **


	6. Chapter 6: Homefront Hassles

1**CHAPTER 6:**

**HOMETOWN HASSLES**

**Morning testing done, the Van Zandts and JT are enjoying lunch with the rest of the team, curtisy of the crew chiefs and team members that can actually cook. Marcus has already eaten, and is on his cell phone talking to Toby**

**"Hey, what's going on up there?"**

**"Well, other than the news of your record-breaking run, Maxine Jones has a made a statement on Myspace."Toby says. Marcus sighs, then answers. "What did it say." "The explative free version or the explative version?" "Explative free please." Marcus responds."Ok, Maxine said she won't let Liberty steal her man, that -blank- is gonna get her -blank- stomped out for what she did to me. Me and my crew are gonna kick her -blank-... it just continues like this." Toby replies.**

**(A/N: Toby is not saying blank where you see that word)**

**"Dammit. Forward me the link to her page, I gotta read this when I get back home." Marcus says. "Will do, oh and Emma says Congratulations on the lap." Tody replies. "Tell her I said thanks. Talk to you guys later." Marcus hangs up. "Who was that Max?" JT asks, finally done eating. "Toby. Apparently Maxine is calling for revenge." Liberty sighs when she hears that. "That bitch annoys me." Liberty says, causing Marcus and JT to stare.**

"**What's with the cursing lately?" JT asks. "I curse when people piss me off." Liberty replies, taking a sip of soda. "I see, anyway, I have it on good authority that Rick is related to Maxine, so we can get him to talk to her."Marcus says. "No way, I'm not messing with him." JT says. "Dammit, we're doing this so MY sister, YOUR girlfriend doesn't get beat down. I mean if she get's jumped, who's gonna help her? Emma's a pacifist, Manny can't fight to save her life, and we can't hit girls." Marcus says, taking a seat in a folding chair. **

**The lightbulb in JT's head goes off. "Why don't you get Paige to help us?" ** **"How is Paige going to help?" Marcus snaps back. "Well, she can get some of the spirit squad to back us up." Liberty and Marcus sigh at the same time.**

**"What?"**

**"JT, there isn't enough time in the day to explain how stupid that plan is." Liberty says. "I agree with Lib, that's a dumb idea JT." Marcus adds, yawning. "Possibly the dumbest you've ever had." **

**Clint, Seeing the concern on the three teens faces, decides to go talk to them. "Everything alright?" "Hi Clint, we're just discussing some issues back home." Liberty says. "Hey Clint, maybe you can help us." Marcus says. "Sure what's the problem?" "Well, the problem is, there's this girl at our school that has a crush on JT. This girl is not happy that Liberty is dating him, so she decided to make that be known and fought Liberty. Well, the girl lost the fight and now she wants revenge, what do you think we should do?" Marcus tells him.**

**"Wow, that is a problem. To me it seems that JT is gonna have to diffuse this situation himself." Clint says. "Wait, why do I have to do it?"JT asks. Now the light bulb in Marcus's head goes off. "I know why, its because you are the object of her affection. Since she views Liberty as the enemy, any thing she says is gonna piss her off. But if JT tells her in person that he doesn't like her, then she'll back off."**

**"Have you forgotten who her cousin is?" JT says, terrified. "Rick is not gonna hurt you, so just chill." Marcus tells him. "Who's Rick?" Clint asks them. "That's another story for another day" Liberty says after finishing her soda. ** **"I see." Clint responds. The sound of the song "Land of Confusion"by Disturbed causes Marcus to check his cell phone. "It's Hazel, I'll be back in a minute." Marcus walks behind the hauler to talk on his phone. "Hazel?" Clint asks. "My brother's girlfriend. They've known each other since kindergarten." Liberty says with a smirk. " I thought she went with Jimmy?" JT asks. "Apparently she doesn't anymore." Liberty says, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the afternoon practice, and I hope you settle this thing with Maxine." Clint says, now standing. "We will, see you later Clint." Clint leaves as Marcus walks back around the corner. **

**"So what did Hazel say?" JT asks. "She's going to Dover with us on Saturday." Marcus says with a smile on his face. "Dover?" JT asks. "I'm racing the Busch race this weekend." Marcus says. Busch race?" JT asks. "Yeah, there are 3 main series in NASCAR racing. You have the Craftsman truck series, which is races trucks like the Silverado and the Tundra, the Busch series, which races stock cars that are smaller and less powerful than there cup counterparts, and then there is the Nextel cup, which is the big series." Marcus Explains. "Oh, and they race on Saturday?" JT asks. "Most of the time yes, but when there's no Cup race or the Cup race is a night race, they'll either race on Sunday afternoon or Friday night." Liberty says. "Ok, now I'm confused." JT replies, scratching his head.**

**"You'll get it eventually. Anyway, time to get ready for session two." Marcus says, rising to his feet. **

**Meanwhile, back at Degrassi...**

**Toby, Emma, and Manny are in the middle of there own lunchtime strategy session. This one on how to deal with Maxine Jones and her "bent on revenge" Myspace blog.**

**"So, what did he say?" Emma asks.**

**"Max said he's going to read it when he gets back home" Toby replies. "That's it?!" Emma yells. "That's all, but there's not much he can do about it from America." Toby responds. "Well what are WE going to do? She threatened harm to a lot of people, including US." Manny says worriedly. "Well, we could tell Radditch." Toby says. "What is he gonna do, add another week to her Suspension?" Emma snaps back. "Well we've got to do something." Manny says. "What if JT where to tell her that he doesn't like her? Wouldn't that calm her down?" Toby asks. "Yes, or it could turn her into even MORE of a lunatic then she already is." Emma snaps back. "I think it's a good idea, she'll understand if she hears it from him." Manny reasons. "I don't know, I mean, what if she gets Rick involved, and you know HE's psychotic." Emma responds.**

**"He might already be in it. I saw a Rose in Liberty's locker." Toby says. "That might be something JT did." Manny says. "That's not his style, remember, this is JT we're talking about." Toby tells her. "Was there a card on it?" Emma asks. "I think so... " Toby jumps up before he finishes, followed by Emma and Manny to liberty's locker. They check the rose, which has a card on it with the words "from Rick" written on it. Panicked, Toby rips the card of the rose and shows it to Emma and Manny. "This is not good." Emma gulps. "Alright, we tell Max as soon as he gets back, and get rid of that rose." Emma says. "I think it's nice..." "GET RID OF IT TOBY!!!" Emma yells before he can finish. Toby takes the rose and chucks it in the trash. "This just took on a whole new disturbing dimension." Manny laments to her friends, who nod im agreement.**

**End Chapter 6 **

_**Parting shots: Well, isn't this a predicament? Looks like Rick's crazy ass is up to no good again. Don't forget to Read and Review. Glad everyone's enjoying the story. Chapter 7 on the way!**_


	7. Chapter 7: No rest for the weary

**CHAPTER 7:**

**NO REST FOR THE WEARY**

**Testing complete, Marcus, JT, and Liberty return to Quebec that evening. The torco team returned to the track during the Afternoon session to evaluate different adjustments to the car that would be made during the race. They also shared information with there RCR teammates on the setup before packing up to go home. Liberty has gone to her room and fallen asleep early, while Marcus sits on his bed, dressed in a white undershirt and Black pajama bottoms, and wearing a Microphone headset that's connected to his computer. He's talking to Toby using the Ventrilo chat program that he and his friends use from time to time.**

**"I read Maxine's blog, looks like she really hates Liberty." Marcus says. "Well, your not gonna believe what we saw today." Toby responds. "What, Spinner asking Mrs. Kwan out on a date?" Marcus says with a chuckle. "Ok, horrible mental image a side, we found a rose on Liberty's locker." Toby says. "From who?" Marcus asks, concerned. "Rick." Toby responds. Marcus nearly falls of the bed at Toby's statement. He thinks back to when Terri was put into a coma by Rick's temporary loss of sanity, "You think Maxine brought him into this?" "Probably." Toby responds. "We need to get this diffused as quickly as possible, see you tomorrow. Due to jetlag, I probably won't be in until lunchtime if I come at all." Marcus says, yawning. **

**The next day, Marcus arrives around lunch as stated. He receives praise for his lap time as he walks through the cafeteria, taking a seat with JT, Emma, Manny, and Toby. " Afternoon everyone." Marcus says. "Hello to you too. Why did you come this late?" Emma says. "Jetlag is a trip, that's all I'm saying. "Liberty was still sleep when I left." Marcus responds. "Anyway, we need to talk about how we're gonna stop Rick." Marcus says. "Rick didn't do it." Toby says. "And how do you know?" JT asks. "Because I saw Maxine put another one up there earlier today." Toby answers him. "She's trying to make JT jealous or something? Because Rick's not her type." Marcus says, yawning. **

**"Well, what if he was lying?" Manny asks worriedly. Marcus rolls his eyes and answers "I know I'm going to be sorry for this, but what do you mean?" "What I mean is, what if Rick was lying to you to secretly kidnap your sister and use her as his..." **

**JT cuts her off before she could finish.**

**"Manny, shut the fuck up!" He yells at her. Emma and Toby shake there heads in disapproval of her comments, while Marcus puts his head down to hide his laughter. "What? It could happen." Manny reasons. Struggling to compose himself, Marcus raises his head. "Ok, I propose we revoke Manny's speaking privileges for 20 minutes."**

**"Second it!" Emma, Toby, and JT say in unison.**

**"I believe we are unanimous, motion passed." Marcus says. Manny sticks her tung out at them and leaves the table. "Ok, now that that's taken care of, I'm going to go talk to Hazel and company." Marcus says, rising from the table. "Alright, see ya later." Toby says.**

**Marcus slings his bag over his shoulder and searches around for his friends. Hazel sees him and motions for him to come sit down.**

"**Hi guys, how's it goin?" Marcus says, taking a seat next to Hazel. "Fine, oh, Congrats on the track record yesterday." Hazel says, smiling. "Thanks Hazel." He responds. "So how was it down there in Michigan? Spinner asks. "It was good, a little too hot, mainly because of the fire suit I was wearing, but it was good." Marcus responds. "Did you here about Rick?" Jimmy asks. "I did, and before you continue, the rose was planted by his cousin, he had no prior knowledge." Marcus responds quickly. Jimmy gives him the "Yeah, Right look." "So, where is Mrs. time keeper today?" Spinner asks. " Liberty has a serious case of Jetlag, she's at home sleep." Marcus says. **

**"So, have any plans for your birthday?" Hazel asks him. "Well, my birthday is on Saturday, and hopefully I'll be celebrating it with a victory at the Dover International Speedway." Marcus says with a smirk. " I'll be there to cheer you on!" Hazel says, smirking back. "Ok, what are we witnessing?" Spinner whispers to Jimmy, who shrugs his shoulders. Marcus's cell phone goes off, he flips it open to see he has a new text message from His sister. The message reads:**

**Max:**

** Dad is infront of the school with your birthday present.**

**Lil' Sis.**

**"Who is it?" Hazel asks. Text message from Liberty, she said my dad is out front with my birthday present... Whatever that means." Marcus says. "Well, let's go see." Hazel says. "Not Like I have a choice." Marcus says. **

**Marcus and Hazel leave the cafeteria to walk towards the front of the school. Marcus takes her hand into his own as they walk, causing Hazel to smile at him. When they get to the door, Marcus and Hazel look out to see Mr. Van Zandt standing next to a shiny blue 1965 Chevy Corvette, with white racing stripes.**

"**Oh, no way!" Marcus exclaims as he and Hazel walk out side. **

"**Dad!"**

**"Hi Max, Hazel." Mr Van Zandt says. "Hi Mr. Van Zandt, nice car." Hazel says. "Thanks, but it's not mine, It's my son's." Mr. Van Zandt says. "Dad. Are you serious?! This is mine?!" Marcus exclaims. "I wanted to wait until you got back, but you earned it, Son." Mr. Van Zandt says with a smile. Marcus and Hazel look into the car. The seats are Blue in the middle, with white on the sides. The steering wheel is a classic Chevy wheel, colored white. The gages have a more modern look to them, with blue needles on a white background. The rims are 16 inches holding 4 brand new Goodyear Eagle tires. **

**"This is great, no, this is perfect!" Marcus says excitedly. "Thank your sister, she found the car. We sent it to RCR to totally restore it, and there's a suprise for you under the hood." Mr. Van Zandt says. Marcus opens the driver side door and pops the hood, then walks to the front and lifts it up, revealing a RCR racing engine underneath. "Whoa... it's the C-18, I helped build this back in July! It's got at least 450hp of power!" He says. "462hp to be exact" Mr. Van Zandt says, handing him the keys. "I'm proud of you, Max. You've worked so hard with your racing and in school, this is a token of our appreciation for everything you've done." Mr. Van Zandt says. **

**"Wow, thanks dad." Marcus says, hugging his father. "You're welcome. Hey, take the day off and take it for a spin, I'll get the work you missed." Mr. Van Zandt says. Marcus and Hazel get in the car and buckle their seatbelts, smiling at each other. "See ya at the house!" Marcus yells out the window. "Drive Safely, Max." Mr. Van Zandt tells him. Marcus puts the key in the ignition and starts it. The car comes alive with a roar. "Well, shall we go?" Marcus asks.**

"**Yeah, let's drive!" she answers, kissing him on the cheek. **

**Grinning, Marcus shifts into first gear and gently accelerates. He drives from the front of the school and turns onto the main street. Marcus guns it, squealing the tires as he accelerates, shifting through the gears before reaching fourth, and gently letting off to speed limit level. **

**"Wow, now THIS is a ride!" Marcus says. "I never knew you had a drivers license." Hazel says. "I got it in July, when I came back from Daytona." He answers. "You went to Daytona?" Hazel asks with interest. "Yep, got to watch the cup race live from pit lane." He says. "Wow, do you think you could get me into pit lane?" Hazel asks. "The guest passes just arrived at the house, and one of them has your name on it." Marcus replies. We'll go there now." **

**Marcus and Hazel drive to his house and go to the backyard, where Liberty is sitting at the table in her pajamas, drinking coffee to try and wake up. "I see your upright." Marcus says, chuckling. "It's an improvement, I've spent most of the day asleep on the sofa." Liberty responds, yawning." Marcus and Hazel take a seat next to each other. "So, how is it traveling from track to track with a race team?" Hazel asks. "It's fun, save for the massive amounts of jetlag." Liberty says, sipping her cup. "Especially when flying from Canada to California." She adds.**

**"It's alright for me, I don't know why Liberty gets effected so much by it." Marcus says. "So, what was your hardest wreck in a stock car?" Hazel asks. Marcus pauses to think, then answers. "It was an Arca race at Talladega, we were 10 laps from the end, someone blew an engine and got run over, they piled up and I got clipped, I spun and started to flip over, and got hit again before I completely rolled and I just went flying down the track. I flipped on my side about 10 times down the backstretch before coming to rest on my wheels." "Everyone was in silence when that happened, I was screaming on the radio asking if he was okay." Liberty adds. "Well I'm glad I couldn't here you since the radio antennae got sheered off during the wreck. I climbed out after my head stopped spinning and stood on what was **_**left**_** of the roof to show I was ok." Marcus says, thrusting his fist in the air to mimic his move from the race. "Oh yeah, thanks for the present."**

"**You got the car?"Liberty asks "He wasn't supposed to give it to you until after the race." "Well how do you think I got here?" Marcus responds. "Anyway, since we're here, why don't we play a game of Degrassi what if?" Marcus asks. "How do we play that?" Hazel asks. "Well, we go around in a circle asking "what if" questions about Degrassi. Like, asking questions about people if they switched personalities, if situations ended differently, etc." Marcus says. "Alright, let's do it." Hazel says. **

**"Ok, I'll start." Marcus says. "What if Emma was Like Jay and Jay was Emma." Marcus says. Liberty and Hazel laugh."Wow! Uh, that would be weird and unusual. I mean, Emma the rebel and Jay the environmentalist, that would be comedy." Hazel says. "Emma and Sean would be even more of a couple if that where the case."Liberty adds. "I don't know, I couldn't see her and Spinner getting along." Hazel says. "I could. Anyway, Liberty, it's your turn." Marcus says, looking at his sister.**

**"Ok, let's see. Oh, remember when Craig got dumped by Manny and Ashley at the same time, and how Ashley and Paige went together for a little while after that?" Liberty asks. "Yeah, what's your point?" ** **"What If Manny went bi instead of Ashley, and went with Emma?" It was Marcus's turn to laugh this time. He bursts out in a fit of laughter to the point of nearly falling out of his seat. "Oh, Sean would be pissed! Or excited, or both." Hazel says, "Would that be a site, Emma and Manny together. It would be funnier because one moment they hate each other, one moment their best friends." Liberty says. "Could... Could you see if those two kissed?!"Marcus says between laughs. "Oh, Mr. Simpson's reaction would be priceless!" he adds. **

**Marcus continues to laugh as JT, Manny, Toby, and Emma walk into the back yard. "Hey guys, what's up." "Nothing, just playing Degrassi what if." Hazel says. "Degrassi what?" Toby asks. Marcus regains his composer enough to talk. "Take a seat and I'll explain the rules." Emma and Manny take a seat next to each other, causing Max to chuckle, while JT sits next Liberty and Toby sits next to Emma. " Marcus explains the rules, and then JT takes his turn. **

**"Alright, what if Paige was Liberty and Liberty was Paige?" JT asks. "Ahh Jeez, Liberty the cheerleader and Paige the bookworm, that's disturbing." Marcus says. "Well, at least JT would get his older woman." Hazel says. Liberty rolls her eyes. "Liberty would be meaner then Paige, I mean, when Liberty gets pissed, she can be a real brutal girl, and I couldn't see Paige using 3 syllable words." Max says. "Well, hopefully she wouldn't share Paige's view of Auto Racing." Toby says. "I doubt she'd have a choice." Manny adds. **"**I'm having a nice visual of Liberty as a cheerleader"JT says. Liberty, Max, Hazel, and Emma slowly scoot away from JT at his comment.**

**"OK, JT killed this game" Max responds. "Anyway, who's car is that in the drive way?" Emma asks. "That would be mine." Max says, smiling. "You got a car?! Emma asks. "And a license to drive it. It was an early Birthday gift from my dad, for everything I've done." Marcus says, grinning. "So, are you racing this weekend?" Manny asks. "Dover 300 this Saturday, I'm leaving on Thursday." Marcus says. "Liberty, could you get those pit passes from the counter?" "Sure." Liberty says, walking into the house. " I have extra pit passes since my parents and Danny don't like going to the races, I have two extra passes. JT helps out with the car, and Liberty is my time keeper, of course, and Hazel already asked so their getting the passes." Marcus says. **

**"Right." Emma says, winking to Manny. "I'm back, and here are the passes!" Liberty says, handing the passes to JT and Hazel. "Alright, I need some sleep, seeya. "By Max!" The group says at the same time as Max walks back into the house.**

**End Chapter**

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with my mothers wedding and summer work for school and everything, but here it is. Look for another story coming down the pike soon in the anime/Naruto section. Chapter 8 coming soon, I hope!)**


	8. Author's note

Yeah, sorry to those waiting, but I'm having technical dificulties at the moment with my laptop (yeah, power surges suck.) my laptop is unable to start, so it's gonna be a little while.

thanks to everyone who reviewed. To Mina: I meant chapter 8 and 9 not 9 and 10, sorry for the typo.


End file.
